Teasing to Please
by WhereIvegone
Summary: Angelina Love/Velvet Sky femslash; if you don't like femslash, then don't read this... I feel I'm becoming redundant by saying that anyway, Velvet loses, yet again, and Angelina's not happy lol... yay for TNA femslash


Title: Teasing to Please

Rating: I'm gonna go for a definite M…

Pairing: Angelina Love/Velvet Sky

Disclaimer: I don't own them and if I did… … … never mind lol I just don't own them…

Summary: Angelina's not so happy about Velvet's loss…

* * *

"Twice in 25 seconds Velvet?" Angelina asked, slamming the door to their dressing room.

Velvet knew that just because Angelina had come to her defense out there… it didn't mean she wasn't pissed as hell…

"It was our chance to _prove_ that we are better than the rest of those UGLY bimbos that call themselves knockouts… and you got beat _twice_ in 25 seconds??"

Velvet knew from experience it was definitely not wise to attempt to defend herself in situations like this.

"I'm sorry… I don't know what happened… I'll make it up to you… I'll do anything to make it up to you…" Velvet pleaded of her tag team partner.

Angelina took a deep breath, calming herself a bit.

"Take your clothes off…" She instructed, her tone definitely calmer than it had previously been.

"What? Now?" Velvet asked incredulously. It wasn't like it was an uncommon task to be asked of her. No, not at all… Angelina asked her to undress all the time… It was just, they were in their dressing room and Angelina knew full well that there was no lock on the door so anybody could barge in anytime they'd like and well… Kurt Angle, especially, had taken to doing that lately.

Angelina didn't have to say another word; the expression on her face was enough to get Velvet to start stripping without the slightest regard to who could walk in at any moment.

Once Velvet was completely nude and exposed to Angelina's penetrating gaze, she waited patiently for further instruction.

"What should I do with you…."Angelina questioned although it really wasn't a question at all, more of a spoken aloud thought, contemplating what method of punishment she could use this time… "Turn around" She finally demanded.

Another not so uncommon request asked of her, Velvet turned around obediently, biting her bottom lip gently. She had lost them enough tag team matches to anticipate what was about to happen here; so when she felt Angelina's fingertips on the smalls of her back, she bent over deferentially before it was even asked of her.

"I think…" Angelina said, her voice dropping to a husky drone. "…that you need to assure me…" she trailed off, her hands dropping to firmly cup the curves of a shapely rear. "…that in our next match…" and she withdrew her hand just slightly.

Velvet steadied herself by holding onto the wall in front of her as she bit her bottom lip even harder in anticipation.

"…You won't fuck up…" Angelina continued, her hand connecting sharply with the flesh of Velvet's ass causing her to emit a small yelp as she released a breath she wasn't even aware she had been holding. "Because I don't like losing Velvet…" And her hand came down again, harder this time and Velvet really couldn't help the tiny whimper that left her lips. It wasn't that she enjoyed being punished per say… It was just, she really liked when Angelina got like this… when she got extra possessive and did stuff like refer to her match as _their_ match because in some sick and twisted way, it proved that Angelina loved her and loving her was something that Angelina only admitted to on very rare occasions… and besides, she also knew that in some perverted, kinda distorted way, Angelina enjoyed knowing that she enjoyed being punished by her… and she enjoyed pleasing Angelina.

"I won't…" Velvet said, knowing Angelina expected her to say something at this point.

"You won't what?" Angelina asked, her hand coming down roughly for a third time, the sound of flesh meeting flesh sounding throughout the whole room.

"I won't fuck up in our next match…" Velvet said, her words almost meshed together breathlessly.

"Do you promise?" Angelina asked, her hand coming down once again, the flesh doubtlessly reddening beneath her palm.

"Yes…" Velvet breathed out, the last spank quite possibly winding her.

"What?" Angelina asked, yet another spank delivered mercilessly.

"I promise…" Velvet said quickly and Angelina's hand came down again but this time very softly, a slight touch followed by a caress of the beaten flesh.

"Good…" Angelina said, a grin playing at her lips. "Now why don't you give me good reason to forgive you…" She said suggestively and that was definitely a proposition Velvet did not need to hear twice. She was up within seconds, her lips pressing against Angelina's feverishly.

Angelina took a few moments to rid herself of her own shirt and bra before moving over to the couch and sitting on it, silently dictating that Velvet follow which she did unquestioningly.

Velvet needed absolutely no signal to continue exactly where she left off, her lips attaching to Angelina's once again… but she knew her place and in no way or form tried to control the heated embrace… she obediently followed Angelina's pace, parting her lips when Angelina's tongue ran over her bottom lip which was a tiny bit sore from how hard she had been biting it during her 'punishment'.

Angelina finally broke the kiss leaning back against the cool leather of the couch as Velvet continued her assault lacing the flesh of her neck with kisses, she knew not to linger too long though and quickly moved onto more erogenous flesh, taking a puckered nipple into her warm mouth smiling around the bud when Angelina emitted a tiny moan. She moved onto the next one, sucking, licking and nipping the bud to complete erectness until she felt Angelina's hands tangle in her hair guiding her lower.

She made short work of Angelina's belt, quickly unbuckling the silver accessory and dragging Angelina's pants and thong down and off in one fluid motion. She kissed her way down Angelina's abdomen, licking her lips in anticipation as she neared her destination. Her tongue danced out slowly, lapping at her lover's swollen clit. She watched Angelina carefully, listened to her quickening breaths as she slid her tongue back and forth over the small nub. Angelina's grip in her hair tightened, holding her closer as she continued her oral assault.

Velvet was so caught up in bringing Angelina pleasure that the fact that she was on her bare knees, her skin being exposed to cheap carpet, hadn't even hit her.

"Fuck…. More…." Angelina breathed out, holding Velvet, if possible, even closer to her.

Velvet worked even harder to bring Angelina to the point of release, gliding her tongue down the length of her womanhood and plunging it into her wetness causing a hiss of delight from her lover.

Angelina moved with her with practiced ease, her hips rocking to feel more of her tongue inside her, faster.

Taking it a step further, Velvet used her fingers to circle Angelina's swollen clit sending Angelina over the edge, a string of obscenities leaving her lips and causing Velvet to smile.

Velvet loved it when Angelina moaned, cursed or sometimes even screamed out her name when she came… it meant she was definitely getting better at pleasing her because when their relationship had first started, Angelina always used to just tense up and gasp when she came, always had to be in control even at the peak but Velvet had quickly learned the spots that made her writhe and moan and she definitely employed her use of them.

Angelina took in deep, shallow breaths, trying to regulate her breathing as she pulled Velvet closer to her, kissing her hungrily.

"You know I have something for you in my bag…" Angelina said when her breathing had calmed enough for her to complete a sentence. "It was supposed to be a surprise after you _won_ the championship but since that didn't happen and since you've been good… I will allow an exception…" She said, ushering Velvet to get the gift out of her back.

Velvet opened Angelina's duffle bag, finding her 'gift' instantly. She couldn't help the grin that adorned her lips as she pulled the appropriately colored pink and black strap on out of Angelina's bag. Handing the object to Angelina par her request, she watched intently as Angelina worked her way into the contraption, licking her lips in anticipation.

Seriously, if Angelina really wanted her to start winning… she was going to have to make losing a lot less enticing!!

The end…. Review please:)


End file.
